


Spencer Reid's Hidden Talent

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid's lips are so soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer Reid's Hidden Talent

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I have a serious kissing kink. In case you're wondering. Which would be why this drabble has nothing to it but kissing...:)

His lips are soft. That's Morgan's first thought. Spencer Reid's lips are so soft. And he's a really good at this. Even though Morgan has kissed a lot of women over the years something about kissing Reid feels new, like his first time all over again. Because he's being kissed slowly, intensely. There's passion, but there's also tender respect. Like Reid knows to take it easy with him. As it happens, as he gets lost in the familiar sensation of a warm, wet mouth on his, he also notices exactly how much it has never felt like this with anyone else. It should have. He knows that. It's just that with Reid he can let go now. He can surrender. And, God, he wants to surrender more than he's wanted anything in his life. Just the idea of it raises the hairs at the base of his neck.

Kissing Reid is soft. Until it isn't and Reid's tongue has licked his mouth open, moaning in the back of his throat as his hands slide down Morgan's sides to settle on his hips. He holds on as the kiss continues and Morgan actually feels himself give. He feels himself melt into the younger agent's body, not even bothering to hide the whimper that escapes when Reid pulls back to catch his breath.

"More," he groans, pulling Reid back in. "Please..."

And, really, what else needs to be said?


End file.
